El sanitario de los Cullen
by Dondeelcerealvuela
Summary: Una de las cosas más vergonzosas que te puede ocurrir, a Bella le ocurrió y fue horrible. One-shot y mi primera historia aquí en fanfiction.


**Disclaimer**: Twilight ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**El sanitario de los Cullen**

"¡Oh my god! ¿Como es posible que me pasen estas cosas a mí? Que vergüenza. ¿Que hago? Oh dios mío no se que hacer. ¿Y si lo dejo así y salgo como si nada? ¡No! ¡No!, ¡se darán cuenta! ¿Quién es la única persona que usa el sanitario en esta casa? Dios, no."

"Un destapacaños. ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde hay uno?" Voltee desesperadamente a todos lados buscando algún maldito destapacaños. Nada, ¡no había ninguno! "Tonta, tonta, tonta. Es obvio. ¿Porque una familia de vampiros necesitaría un destapacaños? Tonta, tonta, tonta."

Mire el escusado, el agua le llegaba a la mitad y había trocitos de papel flotando. "¡Dios! Trágame tierra, que vergüenza. ¿Porque a mi? ¿Qué he hecho yo? ¡Dímelo!, ¡dímelo!" Me deje resbalar por la pared y me senté en el suelo a punto de llorar "No, no, no, no, no, ¡Dios no! ¿Por qué? Ni siquiera hice mucho, digo, fue solo agua. ¡No, por favor no!"

Me pare e intente bajarle una vez mas, el agua comenzó a salir y… "¡Dios!, ¡no!, ¡no!" el escusado empezó a llenarse de agua. "Por favor, por favor no te llenes, no te llenes, ¡No!" Me quede inmóvil, viendo como el agua se desbordaba de la taza, con los trocitos de papel y todo. Estaba en shock, mis converse empezaron a mojarse pero no importaba. "Nada importa ya, me matare, me matare y jamás recordare esta horrible anécdota de mi vida" De mis ojos empezaron a desbordar lagrimas, sentía tanta vergüenza.

Mi cuerpo empezó a sacudirse por los sollozos "No quiero vivir. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a mí? ¡No es justo!, ¡No!, ¡no!, ¡no! ¿Qué hago?, Oh Dios mío ¿Qué hago?" Comencé a sollozar más fuerte.

-Bella, ¿estas bien?- tocaron la puerta.- Me estaba preguntando porque tardabas tanto y entonces me llamo Alice y…- carraspeo- me dijo lo que estaba pasando…

"¡Oh no!, ¡Alice, ella sabía y le llamo a Edward! ¡Se lo contó todo! ¡Ah! Que vergüenza, me muero ¡Me muero!"

-¡Vete Edward!- solloce- Estoy bien, todo esta bien.

Me senté otra vez y recogí mis rodillas. "Quiero morir, quiero morir, quiero morir" Comencé a balancearme.

-Bella, amor. No pasa nada, no te preocupes. ¿Puedes abrirme?- Gemí, "¿abrirle? ¿y que vea esto? ¡No!"

-No Edward, vete- llore mas fuerte- ¡no quiero que veas! ¡Vete!

-Bella…- suspiró- Bella, llamare a Esme. ¿Esta bien?

Deje de balancearme. "¿A Esme? Esme… ella, ¡ella me ayudaría! ¡Si! Ella es una buena persona, es linda y va comprenderme. Si, si, si."

-Si Edward, por favor llámala.- Mi voz salio temblorosa.

-Claro, ya voy. No te preocupes mi amor, no pasa nada. Todo esta bien.

Empezaba a tranquilizarme. Me levante, estaba toda mojada y en la parte trasera de mis jeans había un gran círculo negro "perfecto, ahora párese que me hice pipi" gire los ojos.

Estaba buscando una toalla cuando volvieron a tocar.

-Bella querida, Edward me dijo lo que ha pasado. ¿Puedo entrar?- iba abrirle pero dude.

-¿Esta Edward ahí?- Mi mano estaba en la perilla.

-Si amor, aquí estoy. Pero no te preocupes, no voy a…- Se detuvo.

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?- Se escucho a Emmet.

Quite la mano de la perilla tan rápido como si quemara. "Oh no, no me puede estar pasando esto. Es Emmet, ¡Emmet!" Estaba horrorizada y comencé a llorar otras ves.

-¿Es Bella? ¿esta llorando? ¿qué pasa Bella?- casi podía verlo pegado a la puerta, solloce.

-Lárgate Emmet, no pasa nada.- Dijo Edward.

-¿Que? ¿Cómo que no pasa nada? Es Bella, Edward, y esta llorando.-Oculte mi cara en mis manos.- Quítate Edward, tumbare la puerta.

Cuando escuche esas cinco palabras toda mi vida paso por mi mente "No, ¡No!".

-No Emmet, ¡Nooo!- Corrí hacia la puerta.- ¡Ayúdame Edward! ¡No lo dejes!- Me resbale con el agua y caí sentada.

En ese momento la puerta salio volando.

Frente a mi vi a toda la familia Cullen y en primera fila a Emmet.

Y pasó...

El peor momento de toda mi vida.

-¡Woaw Bella! Ese burrito debió haber sido un mounstro.

"Te odio Emmet, ¡te odio!"

**Fin**


End file.
